My Vampire Love
by S0CRAZ3DXD
Summary: Naruto is a regular working man when he meets someone in his apartment building's hallway. Turns out the someone is a vampire and is in love with Naruto! Naruto has to decided rather to become his love/vampire or stay human. SASU/NARU a little of ITA/NARU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.  
**_

* * *

__

*~*:Chapter 1:*~*

A blonde haired, blue eyed boy walked down an alley of stores. He carried a bag of groceries while humming a song. He showed happiness and joyfulness.  
"What a cute little blonde." A smoothed tone voice said. "I must meet you."

*~*:Later On Today:*~*

The window planks flew open allowing a gust of wind flow into the tiny apartment room with an unwanted visitor. The visitor stood in the darkest corner of the room. The person or thing was staring at the blonde boy sleep widely on his bed. In a flash the person was beside the blonde wiping his sweat coated hair out his face.  
"Noo…ramen…don't…closing down! OLD MAN!" The blonde uttered in his sleep.  
His sleepy eyes fluttered open. He saw a man sitting next to him. The man was tall with dark hair, spiked up at the back but hanging long at the front and pale skin. His hand was cool on the boy's forehead. The boy eye's closed but snapped back open. He jumped up looking around his room. He could of sworn he saw someone in here with him. The visitor was back in the darkest corner, chuckling.  
"Soon you will be mine." The visitor breathed then disappeared out the window.

*~*: The Next Day:*~*

The blonde walked out his door and there stood a man in front of him. The boy started to leave but the man called out his name.  
"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The man asked.  
"Y-Yes." He replied. "Is t-there something y-you want?" Naruto hesitated.  
"I want you." The man smirked. He sat off the wall and walked closer to Naruto.  
"W-who are you! Why are you here! What do you want with me?" Naruto shouted. He fell back into his door. The man came closer then slammed his hands on each side of Naruto. "Oi, what are you doing t-teme!"  
"One question at time. I am Uchiha Sasuke. I am here to make you my lover. Third question same answer as the second question and what I'm doing to you is…seducing I would say." He replied.  
"GET OFF ME!" Naruto yelled. "RAPE! SOMEONE HELP!"  
"Shh!" Sasuke breathed. He slapped his index finger on Naruto's lips. One of the neighboring doors started to open. "We shall meet again." In a flash Sasuke was by the closet window and jumped out.  
"Is everything alright?" A woman asked.  
"U-Uh yea, thank you." Naruto replied, gawking at the window. He then looked at his watch. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!"

*~*:At Work:*~*

Naruto snuck into his office and sat in his chair. Immediately he started to get to work.  
"NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE!" A woman yelled. Naruto groaned, then he felt scared. It was a bad aurora, like someone was behind him and they was extremely mad. Naruto decided to face it, slowly he turned his chair around. The president of Hidden Leaf Bank, Tsunade was glaring at Naruto.  
"Please forgive me Tsunade-Sama! It wont happen again!" Naruto pleaded on his knees.  
"You better have a good explanation!" Tsunade shouted.  
"I was…I was…" Naruto blushes. "I was being sexual harassed this morning." Naruto told.  
"By who?" Tsunade asked lowering her temper. She seemed more interested now. Even the whole office was listening in.  
"…Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto hesitated.  
"Oooh he's a he. Is he cute?" Tsunade joked. All the woman in the office surrounded Naruto.  
"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" Naruto yelled.  
"He must be, you're blushing." A pink haired woman alleged.  
"Sakura-Chan." Naruto groaned.  
"Excuse me. I'd like to make an account." A smoothed tone voice said. Naruto quickly turned around without looking at the person.  
"I'm Mr. Uzumaki. I will-. YOU!" Naruto yelled jumping out his seat and pointing an accusing figure at the costumer.  
"You're causing attention. Sit down." Sasuke demanded pulling him down. "I told you I'll meet you again."  
"Are you stalking me!" Naruto seethed.  
"I guess you could say that." He replied. Naruto rose from his desk and started to walked away. In a split second Sasuke was in front of Naruto.  
"H-How did you!" Naruto stuttered.  
"Never mind that…now like I said in the hallway. I'm here to make you my lover." Sasuke revealed.  
"NEVER!" Naruto yelled.  
"NARUTO! Here we do not treat our customers like that. We treat them like family." Sakura said. She walked up to the two boys. "Hello, I am Haruno Sakura. You are?" Sasuke turned to her.  
"Sasuke." Sasuke replied with a smile. Sakura flustered.  
"I-is there anything I-I can help you with?" Sakura stuttered.  
"No, thank you. Naruto has it worked out." Sasuke said using the chance to wrap his arm around Naruto.  
"Urm, okay. Naruto if there's anything you need help with. Don't hesitate to call." Sakura said. "Nice to meet you Sasuke."  
"Likewise." Sasuke smiled. Sakura walked off but would trip a couple times. "She seems nice and juicy." Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto, but he wasn't there. Somehow the blonde gave a vampire the slip. This made Sasuke more interested in Naruto.

Naruto was just about to make it out the bank's front door but Sasuke caught him by the shoulder. Sasuke closed in on Naruto's ear.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke breathed in his ear.  
"AWAY FROM YOU!" Naruto yelled. He darted out the door and ran to an arriving bus. He jumped into the bus. "Ha I got away."  
"That's what you think." Sasuke said.  
"GAH! WHAT KIND OF BEING ARE YOU!" Naruto yelled running back out the bus.  
"This is going to be fun." Sasuke thought.

Naruto ran through a crowd of pedestrians then into an alley. He collapsed on a wall and regained his breathed. A pair of hands slammed against the walls.  
"Don't think it's easy to get away." Sasuke told.  
"How can you find me so easily!" Naruto yelled.  
"I can hear your brain waves." Sasuke replied.  
"What! What are you talking about!! What kind of human are you!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke got closer to Naruto's ear. He nibbled on it and then smirked.  
"I'm not human. I am the living undead, a demon of the devil, a stealer of blood. To be more understanding…I am a vampire." Sasuke replied. Naruto's face went blank. "Are you scared?" Naruto regained composer.  
"You lie! How dumb do you think I am! A 1 year old! There is no such thing." Naruto yelled.  
"I guess I would expect that of you." Sasuke said. "I can show you if you need proof."  
"Fine, show me." Naruto demanded. Sasuke smiled and his two front teeth began to grow. Naruto eyes shot open in surprise.  
"G-GET AWAY! MONSTER! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Naruto yelled trying to struggle free.  
"You just love getting attention don't you. Isn't my attention enough?" Sasuke complained.  
"I don't want your attention!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke kicked his knee between Naruto's legs. A pink blush line came across Naruto's face as he moaned.  
"You know screaming for help, is not helping me control my lust for you." Sasuke advised.  
"Pervert." Naruto moaned. Sasuke started to kiss Naruto's neck making multiple hickies. Sasuke grind his hips into Naruto. Unexpectedly Naruto was grinding back. Sasuke looked up from the blonde's neck and saw his face was blank. Naruto was moaning seductively.  
"Aww…he's lost it. Well I do want him to know what's going on." Sasuke thought. The raven backed away from the blonde and Naruto came too.  
"PERVERT GET AWAY!" Naruto yelled as scurried out the alley. He pushed through a crowd of people, all screaming and cussing at him for his unkindness.  
"Why do I feel hot? Am…I feeling desire for him?" Naruto thought. This made Naruto push through the crowd even faster.

"I-I don't think I can hold it anymore." Naruto said busting into his apartment. He ran into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Right away he unzipped his pants and cupped his member, he began pumping it hard.  
"You do know I'm suppose to do that?" Sasuke asked in the room.  
"Wha-GET OUT!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was on top of Naruto. He replaced Naruto's hand with his own.  
"You get horny quick." Sasuke teased.  
"S-shut up t-teme." Naruto moaned. Naruto bucked into Sasuke.  
"Don't get over to excited. You'll blank out." Sasuke advised. It was too late. Naruto face was completely blanked out. The come spurted out on Sasuke's hand. He licked his hand seductively and then sucked on Naruto's dick.  
"I cant even have sex with him without him blanking out. I wonder if I should video tape it?" Sasuke thought.  
"Sas-uke." Naruto moaned.  
"That would arouse him." Sasuke thought. "Just thinking of him getting mad and horny at the same time." A pink blush came across the pale skin face. All of a sudden Naruto stopped bucking and was snoring.  
"Th-that dope went to sleep." Sasuke seethed. "How can he go to sleep without me finishing!"  
"Sasuke." Naruto moaned. Sasuke looked up and the dope had a smile on his face.  
"You're forgiven." Sasuke whispered. He stripped Naruto down to nothing but boxers, then decided to strip down to his boxers. He moved the covers back and laid Naruto in the bed and laid himself in the bed. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

__

This is just a preview. The story will be up when I'm halfway done with "Inspirations". :D


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa!(Hello) Genkides!(How are you doing?) This is the second chapter of My Vampire Love! To inform you I will not be writting Inspiration anymore becuase I pretty much lost my plot for it. xD. Sorry!

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

*~*: Chapter 2:*~*  
*~*:The Next Day:*~*

"C-Cant breathe." Naruto uttered. Naruto was feeling someone hugging him and someone breathing on his neck. He snapped his eyes open and a pale skin chest was against his face. "I-I? D-Did? N-No! I couldn't have!" Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck.  
"Welcome up dope." Sasuke said. Naruto jerked away from Sasuke.  
"Tell me! Did we-?" Naruto demanded.  
"No, we was but you fell asleep. Did you know when you blank out you're a little freak?" Sasuke teased. "Now come back here." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him back into the bed. He hugged him tighter.  
"G-GET OFF ME!" Naruto yelled.  
"You know it was really hard for me to control myself when you moan my name." Sasuke teased. Naruto face turn red. "Naruto…do you remember what I told you in the alley?" Naruto turned back his color and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke was staring into Naruto's eyes.  
"Yea…you told me you were a vampire." Naruto replied.  
"Do you think you could fall in love with a vampire?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was quiet for a moment.  
"I don't know…I never met one till now." Naruto finally answered. "I have to get to work. What time is it?" Sasuke looked out the window.  
"It's eleven." Sasuke replied.  
"ELEVEN!" Naruto yelled. He jumped out the bed and ran into the bathroom.  
"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.  
"I'm going to be late!" Naruto yelled.  
"I could give you a lift." Sasuke offered. Naruto ran out the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth and ran to his closet. He picked out an orange shirt, black pants, and white boxers, then ran back into the bathroom. Sasuke went in Naruto's drawers and picked out a boxer and some cloths.  
"You need better than this and you will have better than this." Sasuke murmured.

By now Naruto was dressed and was heading out the door. Sasuke caught him by the arm.  
"Let go you're making me late!" Naruto yelled.  
"I'm suppose to be giving you a lift remember?" Sasuke said.  
"Then let go." Naruto yelled.  
"I don't have a car." Sasuke said.  
"What do you mean! How am I supposed to get to work on time!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke threw Naruto on his back.  
"By my way." Sasuke replied he walked to the living room window.  
"What are you doing!" Naruto yelled.  
"You'll see." Sasuke replied. He flashed out the window and was flashing on rooftops. "This is waaay faster than taking cars."  
"How are you doing this!" Naruto yelled.  
"Vampire remember?" Sasuke answered. "I suggest you hold on to me." Naruto tightened his arms on around Sasuke's chest and laid his head on his neck. Sasuke eyebrow rose.  
"It's not what you think." Naruto advised.

*~*:At Work:*~*

Once again Naruto had to sneak into his office.  
"NARUTO!" President Tsunade yelled.  
"SORRY TSUNADE-SAMA!" Naruto pleaded.  
"You're lat-." Tsunade stopped noticing the visitor beside Naruto. "Whose this?" Naruto looked up.  
"Sasuke, I'm Naruto's boyfriend." Sasuke announced. The whole bank scrambled to Naruto's office.  
"B-boyfriend?" Tsunade stuttered.  
"That's right." Sasuke pulled Naruto to him and kissed his forehead.  
"Wha-What are you doing!" Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke away. Sasuke kicked his leg between Naruto's legs. Naruto instantly blushed.  
"CUTE!" The woman roared.  
"EWWW!" The men roared.  
Sasuke looked back at Tsunade, she was completely red.  
"E-Excuse me." Tsunade stuttered. She stumbled back to her office.  
"Your welcome." Sasuke smirked.  
"For what! You just embarrassed me in front of everybody and properly got me fired!" Naruto seethed.  
"Well that's easier for me. Look Naruto…you deserve better. Come live with me and become my lover." Sasuke said.  
"No! I'm happy here!" Naruto yelled stomping away. He went to the coffee corner and made him a cappuccino.  
"You know this life you have now sucks. You deserve better and I can give you that." Sasuke explained.  
"I like this life." Naruto replied stomping back to his desk. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and turned him around.  
"You're lying. Look me in my eyes and tell me your happy." Sasuke demanded. Naruto flustered. Sasuke cupped Naruto chin where he had no choice but to look into the raven's dark eyes.  
"Fine, I'm not happy, but how can you take me away from this! Turning me into a vampire?" Naruto snapped.  
"Exactly." Sasuke replied.  
"No! It'll hurt." Naruto said.  
"No it wont. I just bite you, let the venom go through your vines and you're done." Sasuke explained.  
"It still sounds painful." Naruto said.  
"Only thing that's going to hurt is the biting, but that'll only hurt for a second." Sasuke explained. "Are you going to let me?" Naruto stood quiet.  
"Let me think." Naruto said.  
"Don't take too long." Sasuke said.

The whole day Naruto thought. Sasuke wasn't there to bug him though. He said he had to catch up on dinner. Naruto went to his favorite place that always helps him with his troubles, "Ichiraku Ramen"  
"The regular, old man, and make it super sized." Naruto ordered. Usually when Naruto orders his ramen super sized he always has a problem.  
"What's wrong Naruto? Finally lost your job?" The owner asked.  
"No…it's this new "girlfriend". Naruto answered.  
"Tell me about it."  
"Well, she said my life sucks and she wants to take me away from it." Naruto explained.  
"So now I'm the girlfriend?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting beside Naruto.  
"GAH!" Naruto yelled falling out his seat. "STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME!" Naruto got back on the stool.  
"Have you decided?" Sasuke asked.  
"No!" Naruto yelled. The owner stared at Naruto and Sasuke.  
"Well, the girlfriend is a he?" The owner laughed. Sasuke looked back at the old man.  
"I'm Tuekema." The man revealed.  
"Sasuke." Sasuke said. They shook hands.  
"Here's your order Naruto." Tuekema said handing him the bowl.  
"Thanks for the food!" Naruto yelled breaking a pair of chopsticks and began eating.  
"Would you like some too?" Tuekema asked Sasuke.  
"No, I already ate." Sasuke looked at the food disgusted.

"See you later old man!" Naruto yelled waving bye.  
"Bye Naruto." He yelled.  
"Have you decided?" Sasuke asked.  
"Stop bugging me with it!" Naruto yelled.  
"Fine, but you do need to know where you're going to be living for now on." Sasuke revealed. He grabbed Naruto and threw him on the back and jumped onto a buildings roof.  
"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.  
"My place." Sasuke replied.

* * *

Ha Chapter Two is finish! Ta tell you the truth this is a really old story. Like a year old, so I could just post up all the chapters. :) Wouldnt that be fun! xD. But I'll post up a new chapter everytime I get two new reviews :). So review and the end of the story is really sad. I'm such a spoiler xD.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter! Wow this story is going to end quick :o. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

*~*:Chapter 3:*~*  
*~*:Sasuke's Mansion:*~*

The boys walked into a mansion. The theme was a gothic medieval.  
"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked.  
"It's dark." Naruto replied. He stared at the whole mansion in awe. Sasuke took the chance to wrap his arm around Naruto's waist.  
"I have your stuff moved in already." Sasuke revealed.  
"WHAT! Who said you could move my stuff here! I haven't decided if I wanted to live here!" Naruto yelled.  
"It doesn't matter. Naruto you are mine now. Plus that apartment was raggedy. You-." Sasuke said.  
"Yea, yea, yea. I deserve better." Naruto interrupted. Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin and kissed him on the lips.  
"Sasuke-Sama." A woman spoke. Her hair was red and long. She worn black glasses.  
"What is it Karin?" Sasuke hissed.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but someone is here to-."  
"Little brother." A pale skinned man said. Sasuke looked past Karin and immediately grew angry. A growl grew in his chest. "Don't be so mad to see me."  
"Why are you here Itatchi." Sasuke growled.  
"I came here to visit my brother. Can I not do that?" Itatchi asked.  
"No! Now get out!" Sasuke snapped. Itatchi took his attention off Sasuke and looked at Naruto. Sasuke moved Naruto behind him. Itatchi flashed behind Sasuke and took Naruto's hand.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Itatchi said and kissed Naruto's palm. Sasuke was furious. He punch Itatchi but Itatchi moved out the way and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "I see why you took interest in him. He's absolutely beautiful. Be sure to watch after him or something might just happen." Itatchi let go of Sasuke's arm. "I wish we could of met each other on better terms Naruto, but I must leave now. It seems that I am not welcomed here. I bide you adu." Itatchi left out the door. Sasuke's growls ceased, he turned to Naruto.  
"I do not want you by him. Whenever you see him, run to me." Sasuke demanded. Naruto nodded, shakily. "Karin, I want Kakashi to watch over Naruto. Gather everyone and meet me in my office."  
"Yes, sir." Karin replied. She left in a flash and in a minute a man was standing before them.  
"You needed me?" He asked.  
"Kakashi, I need you to watch over Naruto. Make sure you keep him from Itatchi." Sasuke demanded. Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin and kissed him, then left in a flash.  
"Well I see Sasuke-Sama has took interest in you. I hope you can keep that interest." Kakashi advised.  
"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.  
"Usually Sasuke-Sama doesn't stay interested in something for long, so when he's tired of it, he disposes of it. Never to be seen again." Kakashi replied. Kakashi noticed Naruto was shaking. "Oh, please I did not mean to scare you. I doubt he would dispose of you. You do seem interesting. Tell me is there anything you'd like to do?" Naruto looked around the mansion again. "Is it a tour you would like?"  
"That would be fine." Naruto replied.  
"Right this way." Kakashi said leading him.

*~*:Sasuke's Office:*~*

"Why'd you let him in!" Sasuke yelled holding a man against the wall.  
"Oh please…you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to. You need me." The man laughed. Sasuke pushed him against the wall even harder. "I dare you." The two men stared at each other for a long while then Sasuke let him go.  
"Please Sasuke-Sama. We didn't know he was on bad terms with you." Karin pleaded.  
"Why was he here?" Sasuke asked.  
"I don't know." Karin answered.  
"How does he know Naruto's name?" Sasuke asked.  
"That would be me. He asked where you was so I told him you was with Naruto." The man said. Sasuke caught him against the wall again. The man just smiled his razor sharp teeth at Sasuke.  
"Please have mercy on us. Suigestsu and I didn't know." Karin pleaded again.  
"No Karin let him release his anger. It'll be fun to fight him." Suigestsu said. Sasuke released Suigestsu.  
"When I have no use for you anymore, I will kill you. Remember that." Sasuke advised.  
"Oh, I'm shaking." Suigestsu laughed.  
"Sasuke-Sama can you tell us what he did to make you so mad at him?" Karin asked.  
"He has blood on his hands. My families blood." Sasuke replied. Karin's eyes shot open and Suigestsu just gawked.

*~*: Sasuke's Bedroom:*~*

The room was dark. The main color in the room was a midnight blue. A bed sat in the middle of the king sized room. It's covers was a midnight blue, while the pillows was a silky black.  
"This is where you'll be staying." Kakashi announced.  
"Whose room is this?" Naruto asked.  
"Sasuke-Sama's." Kakashi replied. "I must leave you Naruto, if there is anything you need do not hesitate to call." Kakashi left out the bedroom door. Naruto walked over to the bed and laid on it. The covers were cold and soft. It felt way better than his old bed and smelled heavenly.  
"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting at the foot of the bed.  
"You have a very nice home." Naruto said.  
"Thank you." Sasuke said. Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto. Naruto flustered and blushed. "Naruto…I love you and I want you to be my immortal partner." Naruto turned red.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed. Naruto looked over at a row of pictures. "Who are they?" Sasuke looked over.  
"They are my family." Sasuke replied.  
"That's your brother from before. Yall look happy." Naruto acknowledge.  
"We were." Sasuke said.  
"What happened?" Naruto asked.  
"He killed them."  
Naruto gawked at Sasuke.  
"That man, Itatchi killed your family?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, and soon he will get what's coming to him. …Enough about them. Have you decided?"  
"Yes." Naruto answered.  
"What is it?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yes, I'll become a vampire and…your lover." Naruto smiled. Sasuke bent down to kiss Naruto. He made of trail of kisses to Naruto's neck.  
"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked. Naruto moved his head to where his neck was bare.  
"Go ahead." Naruto replied. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then bit him. Naruto clasped his hands on the bed sheets and released after a second. He could feel his blood being drained out his veins. Then the sucking stopped. He then felt some substance replacing the lost blood. Sasuke released his teeth and looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Didn't hurt at all." After Naruto said that his eyes lost his pupils.  
"I'll see you in a week." Sasuke said. He kissed Naruto and got off the bed. He tucked Naruto into the bed sheets and left out the room.

* * *

That's Chapter 3! Hoped ya enjoyed it! Yes I know Chapter 3 was short, but in the next chapter lets just say...it'll be a little hot and sticky. xD.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

*~*:Chapter 4:*~*  
*~*:A Week Later:*~*

Naruto's eyes regain the pupils. Immediately Naruto gasped for air.  
"Welcome to your new life." Sasuke revealed. Naruto tried to move.  
"Oww, why does my body feel stiff. DID YOU-!"  
"No, I didn't. It wouldn't be fun without you conscious. You was out for a week." Sasuke explained. Sasuke moved his hair of his neck. He leaned in closer. "Drink, I know you're hungry." Hearing that Naruto did feel a burning pain in his neck. Naruto opened his mouth and his teeth grew. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and bit him. Sasuke moaned as Naruto drunk. To vampire's someone drinking your blood is like your having sex, but it's better than sex itself. Sasuke moaned vigorously. Naruto pulled himself off Sasuke's neck.  
"What are you doing!" Naruto yelled.  
"Nothing." Sasuke answered. "Drink."  
"No! You're moaning! It's weird." Naruto complained.  
"So."  
"Sasuke-Sama!" Kakashi yelled barging into the room. Sasuke snapped his attention to him.  
"What is it Kakashi and it better be good." Sasuke seethed.  
"He's back." Kakashi replied. Sasuke's eyes shot open and instantly he was beside Kakashi.  
"Naruto do not leave this room." Sasuke demanded. He left out the door leaving Kakashi and Naruto.  
"Kakashi what's going on?" Naruto asked climbing out the bed. In a flash Kakashi was beside Naruto with a knife up to his neck. "Ka-Kakashi what are you doing?" There was a flash of smoke and instead of Kakashi being there it was Itatchi.  
"Surprise." Itatchi whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto gawked at the mirror showing Itatchi holding him  
"What do you want?" Naruto asked. Itatchi licked Naruto's ear.  
"Isnt it easy to see. I want you and I want you to help me destroy Sasuke." Itatchi answered.  
"Why?" Naruto asked.  
"It's a brother thing." Itatchi answered.  
"I will NOT help you Itatchi!" Naruto snapped.  
"You have no choice. Either help me or Sasuke dies. Ha, you really don't have a choice. Either way Sasuke is still going to die in both ways." Itatchi chuckled.  
"You're despicable." Naruto said.  
"You'll get over that and soon you will feel for me how I feel about you." Itatchi said.  
"Please Sasuke help me." Naruto thought.

*~*:Sasuke:*~*

Sasuke ran into the living room. Everyone was in there even…Kakashi?  
"Kakashi! What are you doing here! Your supposed to be watching Naruto!" Sasuke snapped.  
"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.  
"Didn't you just-?" Sasuke said. Suddenly Sasuke just froze. Naruto was calling for his help.  
"Please Sasuke help me." Naruto thought. "Sasuke if you can hear my brain waves. The Kakashi that you left in the room with me isn't Kakashi it's Itatchi!"  
"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, running back up the stairs. Kakashi got up and ran after Sasuke. Everyone else followed.

Sasuke busted into his bedroom. Itatchi and Naruto was at the window. The window was wide open allowing the curtains to flow with the room.  
"ITATCHI!" Sasuke yelled. "LET HIM GO!"  
"Well that was quick." Itatchi acknowledged.  
"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. Itatchi grabbed Naruto's face and turned it towards his. He kissed his lips.  
"ITATCHI!!" Sasuke yelled running to them. Itatchi threw Naruto out the way and Sasuke jumped on Itatchi making them fly out the window.  
"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled running to the window and jumping out.  
"This is going to be interesting." Suigestsu said jumping out the window.  
"Suigestsu!" Karin yelled jumping out. Kakashi was the only one left. He jumped out the window also.  
The fight reigned on outside. Itatchi was on the opposite side of everyone.  
"Five to one. That's an unfair fight. We'll continue this when it's fair. I'll see you later Naruto." Itatchi said blowing a kiss. Sasuke hissed. He grabbed Naruto's arm and jumped back up to the bedroom window.  
"Angry sex." Kakashi murmured. Karin and Suigestsu looked at Kakashi then at the window.

"Naruto are you alright? He didn't hurt you? I'll kill that basterd." Sasuke seethed.  
"Sasuke I'm okay cool down." Naruto replied. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and hugged him close. "It's alright."  
"No it's not! He kissed you! He has entered my territory and tainted my property!" Sasuke complained. "From now on Naruto, you'll never leave my sight."  
"You know seeing you mad really is getting me hot." Naruto joked. Sasuke smirked, turning around in Naruto's arms.  
"You know it doesn't look right. The shorter person hugging the taller person." Sasuke alleged.  
"Oh well." Naruto smiled. Sasuke pulled Naruto's arms off his waist and held them high above Naruto's head. He move his hand snake-like under Naruto's shirt and pinched his nipples. Sasuke leaned into kiss Naruto's soft lips. Naruto parted his lips allowing Sasuke's tongue to slither in. He explored his loves mouth and loved every second of it. Opening his eyes surprisingly Naruto didn't blank out this time. He's gotten used to Sasuke teasing his body. He backed Naruto onto the bed and pulled off Naruto's shirt. He made soft kisses from Naruto's lips to his nipple.  
"Ahh…Sas-Sasuke." Naruto moaned. Sasuke could feel a bulge hit his chest. Reaching his hand down to Naruto's pants he unzipped the zipper and pulled out the member. He began to pump it.  
"Sas..ke I-I love you." Naruto moaned. Sasuke looked up. Naruto's head was kicked back and was deep breathing.  
"Can you handle it?" Sasuke asked.  
"Do-Don't worry about me. Just do i-it." Naruto demanded. Sasuke lowered himself to Naruto's member and began to suck. Naruto bucked a couple times.

"C-climax!" Naruto yelled. A burst of come exploded from Naruto and into Sasuke's mouth.  
"You was saving this huh?" Sasuke gargled. Naruto smiled.  
"Shut up and fuck me." Naruto blushed. Sasuke playfully growled and flipped Naruto over. He snatched Naruto's pants off and took out his own member.  
"Ready?" Sasuke asked.  
"Stop worrying about me and just do it." Naruto demanded. He grabbed the bed sheets and waited for Sasuke to rip his anal open. The pain was excruciating but once Naruto got used to it, he enjoyed it. Sasuke pounded Naruto's ass fast and really hard. Sometimes Naruto had to scream, but Sasuke would slow down and ask if he was alright. Naruto would just tell him to keep going. After anal fucking they would pussy fuck. Naruto would be the one on top while Sasuke sat and relaxed. Naruto sometimes got tired bouncing so Sasuke would take over.  
"You know you're a little freak, but I didn't know you hade all the these moves." Naruto acknowledge.  
"Living for more than an hundred years.. You learn a couple things." Sasuke said.  
"You still have to tell me the truth about vampires." Naruto breathed.  
"I'll tell you when we're done." Sasuke revealed.  
"When do I get the chance to be the boss?" Naruto asked.  
"Ha!" Sasuke laughed.  
"What? Why not?" Naruto asked pouting. Sasuke just kept on laughing.

Naruto came out the shower wearing white pajama pants with his hair wet, sticking to his face. He flipped his hair out his face and put on a black muscle shirt.  
"How come you can walk out in the sun?" Naruto asked.  
"Because…I don't really know. We just can." Sasuke replied.  
"Can you be killed by garlic, holy water and etc?" Naruto asked. He climbed into the bed covers and snuggled up to Sasuke.  
"No all those are lies except the garlic and stakes. Garlic can kill us if we get to much of it. The stench it releases can mess up our senses and make us vulnerable to other vampires. Stakes, if you hit us in the right place, knowingly the heart. Yes, we'll die." Sasuke explained.  
"How can you hear my brain waves?" Naruto asked.  
"When vampires fall in love with someone they can hear what they are thinking. More to be exact I've imprinted on you and now our brain waves are on the same frequency. Like if your hurt I can feel your pain. I can also feel your emotions." Sasuke replied.  
"Oh." Naruto yawned.  
"You're tired. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Sasuke advised.  
"Kay, goodnight." Naruto agreed. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips and let Naruto fall asleep on him.

* * *

That's Chapter 4! 3 more chapters till the end! xD.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay Chapter 5! Woo! Now it's only two more chapters till the finish! Awww! Yes I know. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

*~*:Chapter 5:*~*  
*~*:The Next Day:*~*

Naruto was the first to wake up. Sasuke was still asleep so Naruto snuck out the bed and wandered the hallways. He found a certain room. The door was a more elegant than the other doors in the whole house. Naruto opened the door and went in. There was a big picture above the bed. It showed a man and a women kissing with Sakura tree petals falling down in the background.  
"Sasuke's mom and dad." Naruto murmured. He walked closer to the picture and gawked at it.  
"What are you doing in here?" Karin asked. Naruto jumped around.  
"Karin, you scared me. Nothing I was just looking around." Naruto replied.  
"This room is forbidden." Karin informed.  
"Sorry I didn't know." Naruto said leaving for the door.  
"No, it's alright. I'm glad I found you. I was looking for you." Karin said.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke-Sama and Itachi-Kun." Karin announced.  
"I already know why they're fighting. Sasuke told me." Naruto informed.  
"No, it's not about that. I wanted to help Sasuke-Sama, so he wont get hurt. Naruto-Sama have you ever considered that you're hurting Sasuke-Sama?" Karin asked.  
"No? How?" Naruto asked.  
"You staying here and Sasuke-Sama always having to protect you. Don't you think Sasuke-Sama is getting tired?" Karin asked. Naruto shook his head. "Think of it this way. Sasuke-Sama always has to watch over you. What if Itatchi-Kun were to attack while Sasuke-Sama was sleepy? His brain wouldn't work so instead of thinking of a logical defense, he would jump in front of you to stop Itatchi-Kun from killing you. That attack could kill Sasuke-Sama and you would be filled with grieve. But if you were to runaway without Itatchi-Kun to know where you are. Sasuke-Sama could rest without having to worry about you."  
"I never thought of that." Naruto said.  
"Please consider it." Karin said. "That's all I wanted to talk about. Sasuke-Sama is looking for you."  
"Thank you Karin."  
"No problem Naruto-Sama. Just trying to help. Oh if you do consider it. I suggest you not tell Sasuke-Sama, or he might not agree to it. You can write a note before you leave. Also please do not mention that I offered this idea to you." Karin smiled.  
"Okay." Both Naruto and Karin walked out the door and to the living room.

Sasuke was standing at the end of the stairs.  
"Naruto where have you been? I've been looking for you." Sasuke said.  
"I was walking around with Karin." Naruto answered. Sasuke looked at Karin and then looked at Naruto.  
"Oh. I was about to go get some breakfast, would you like to come?" Sasuke asked.  
"Sure." Naruto answered. He scampered down the stairs to Sasuke and took his hand. They held hands while walking out the door.

*~*: The Stores:*~*

"What do you have in mind to eat? Pancakes, eggs?" Naruto asked.  
"How about human blood?" Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyebrow went up.  
"Why humans?" Naruto complained.  
"It's just what I prefer. You can have what you want." Sasuke replied.  
"Then I want ramen." Naruto said. He pulled Sasuke to, "Ichiraku Ramen." Sasuke squinted his face.

"Hello Naruto. No time no see!" Tuekema greeted them. "Hello Sasuke."  
"Hey old man. Give me the usual." Naruto said.  
"Coming right up. You want the same Sasuke?" Tuekema asked.  
"No." Sasuke replied. "I'll be back Naruto." He leaned in and kissed Naruto on his hair and left.  
"So how's the love life?" Tuekema asked.  
"Perfect." Naruto said, happily.

*~*:Sasuke:*~*

"Too fat, too skinny." Sasuke scanned people in the crowd looking for the right person to eat. He continued till he saw a teenage girl. She had blonde hair like Naruto and a face like Naruto. He decided to pick her. The girl was talking to her friends and then went into a store. Sasuke followed them in. The girls looked at shirts while Sasuke pretended to look at charms.  
"Look Naruko. That man is staring at you." One of the girls friend said. Naruko looked up and Sasuke looked up. They connected eyes immediately. She blushed and looked back down.  
"He's cute. Go talk to him." The other friend said.  
"No, he looks older than me. Why would he be interested in me anyways?" Naruko said "It doesn't matter. He's beautiful." The friend protested.

The girls left the store and Sasuke followed after them. They where on their way home so the girl was left alone. Sasuke followed Naruko till she came to an alley. Sasuke stepped on a stick to make the scene more dramatic.  
"Whose there?" Naruko said, sacredly. Sasuke walked up to where she could see him. She backed up and then tripped over a box. "What do you want?" She asked.  
"You're a delicious looking little girl. Tell me your name?" Sasuke demanded.  
"N-Naruko." Naruko replied. A picture of Naruto popped in his head. "Please don't hurt me."  
"Naruko…I'm hungry and you smell ravishing." Sasuke acknowledge. Sasuke grew closer to her and closed her in. She screamed in pain.

"I knew her blood would be sweet." Sasuke said throwing her aside.  
"That was disgusting to watch." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.  
"Who told you to watch?" Sasuke replied.  
"Are you done?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes and no. Yes for blood and no because I'm hungry for you now." Sasuke smirked. Sasuke was beside Naruto instantly kissing his neck.  
"Sasuke not here." Naruto breathed.  
"You know you want me." Sasuke joked. He moved his hand under Naruto's shirt and looked for the nipple.  
"Sas-uke, don't not here." Naruto moaned.  
"You know I cant help myself once I get started."  
"We just had sex yesterday. My body still feels stiff." Naruto said.  
"I'll go easier." Sasuke advised.  
"No…Sasuke." He pushed Sasuke off.  
"You really make me lust for you." Sasuke advised.  
"The more desire the better the sex." Naruto told. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's lips. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and walked out the alley.  
They walked through a whole group of people, some of the pedestrians looked at them and then their hands.  
"We're causing attention." Naruto shyly said.  
"Ignore them." Sasuke said. Naruto shyly blushed at looked at the people staring. Sasuke looked over at Naruto blushing. Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin and kissed him just to tease the public.  
"CUTEE!" The women pedestrians yelled.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smiled.

*~*: Mansion:*~*

"Welcome back Sasuke-Sama, Naruto-Sama." Kakashi greeted, he was sitting by the fireplace reading a book called, "Icha Icha Paradise."  
"Thank you Kakashi." Naruto replied. Karin rose up from the couch. Naruto spotted her immediately.

* * *

What is Naruto and Karin going to do! She just need to learn that Sasuke will never like her!


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa, genkideska! (Hello, how are you doing) Chapter Go Roku! (This is Chapter 6 ). :). If my Japanese is wrong. I tried my best xD. Anyways it's Chapter 6 of My Vampire Love. Yes, I know I spelled Itachi wrong in the last chapter. I thought I had spell corrected them, but some slipped by. Like I said, this story is some months old. I didnt know what was the right way then :). On with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

*~*:Chapter 6:*~*  
*~*:Later Today (Night Time):*~*

Both Karin and Naruto were in the parents room.  
"Are you going to do it Naruto-Sama?" Karin asked.  
"Yes, but I don't know what to write." Naruto replied.  
"I can help you. Just write this:

_"Sasuke, I'm sorry but I must leave. I cannot stand here and let you protect me. Itachi could make a fatal blow on you and I would not be able to live with myself. As long as Itachi does not know where I am, he will not be able to find me. I'll be safe and you wont have to die because of me. Please Sasuke understand. Do not come looking for me. I will be far distance from you. I love you. - Naruto."  
_

"What's with him! Where did he get this idea!" Sasuke yelled throwing down the paper.  
"We will send people to look for him immediately Sasuke-Sama." Kakashi said.  
"Go now and search every single inch of the mansion and Konoha!" Sasuke demanded.  
"Yes, Sasuke-Sama." Karin, and Kakashi said. Suigestsu just nodded. Kakashi and Suigestsu left out the room with a simple face expression. Karin left out the room with a happy expression. Sasuke picked up the paper and looked at it again.  
He went to the window and screamed, "NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU!"

*~*:Naruto:*~*

Naruto jumped through many trees, but stopped when he heard, "NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU!"  
"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto murmured. He continued to jump till he came to the city. There wasn't as many people in the streets this time.  
Naruto kept his hands in his pockets and his head down. Flashes of Sasuke would go through his mind, but he just shook his head.  
"I have to forget you." Naruto demanded. After miles of walking through the town he came to the gates of Konoha. There were ten figures in the dark.  
"Oi is this him?" The third one on the left ask. He was holding a three ring scythe. The man swung his sword and stepped closer.  
"Not now Hidan." The one next to him said.  
"Who are you to give me orders!" The man argued.  
"Wh-ho are you!" Naruto yelled. The last one on the right stepped forward into the light. "Itachi!"  
"We meet again." Itachi said.  
"Enough with introductions, lets just kill him." Hidan yelled. The same one next to him put his hand in front of him.  
"Leave me alone Itachi." Naruto demanded.  
"I'm afraid I cant do that." Itachi said. He stepped forward and Naruto stepped back. "Don't be so frightened."  
"If you come any closer I will be provoked to kill you." Naruto advised.  
"How are you going to kill me when you keep backing up?" Itachi smiled. Suddenly Itachi's eyes turned red with a three point star in the middle. Naruto looked right into his eyes and was surrounded by blackness. Last thing Naruto was to hear was Itachi telling the rest to search for Sasuke and tell him he has Naruto.

*~*:At A Hideout Far In The Woods:*~*

Naruto came too. He was laying on a hard bed in a dark room.  
"Tss, I don't see why we have to follow orders from him." Hidan hissed.  
"Shut up, the leader said we have too." A dark voiced man said.  
"Kakuzu have you ever saw the leader before? Everytime we see him he's in a dark place, barely able to see his face." Hidan asked.  
"No."  
"Then why do we have to follow his orders!" Hidan yelled. "This shit really pisses me off."  
"Shut up he's coming too." Kakuzu demanded.  
"Where am I?" Naruto asked. The blonde looked at a silver haired man with the scythe from before and the man next him was wearing a black hat and stiches all over him. They wore a black coat with red clouds designs. Naruto backed off the bed and into the wall.  
"Aww look Kakuzu. He's scared." Hidan laughed.

*~*:Sasuke:*~*

Sasuke sat in his room quiet, concentrating on Naruto's brain waves.  
"Where? Who are they? Itachi. NO!" Naruto thought. Sasuke growled furiously. He could see pictures of Itatchi kissing Naruto. Finally Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and flashed out the room. An angry aurora filled the room. Sasuke noticed there was two unfamiliar people in the room.  
"He looks exactly like Itachi." A man said with a lollipop looking mask alleged. Sasuke instantly flashed and grabbed him in a chokehold.  
"Where's Itatchi!" Sasuke demanded.  
"TOBI GOOD! PLEASE DON'T KILL TOBI!" The man pleaded.  
"You are so weak." A blonde sighed. His bang covered his right eye and he had his hair in a ponytail. "That's why we are here. Itachi wants you to come here." The man handed Sasuke a note. Sasuke let go of Tobi and took the note. Tobi backed away from Sasuke and hid behind the man.  
"Deidra-Sama Tobi scared." Tobi said.  
"Ugh, you are such a weakling! Get off me!" Deidra demanded. Soon after Sasuke darted out the door. Kakashi and Suigestsu followed. Karin sprinted behind them.  
"I hope we arrive too late." Karin thought.

*~*:Naruto:*~*

Naruto was in a corner of the room trembling and also naked. His eyes wide open with frieght. Itachi sat on the bed with his shirt off and a bed sheet covering his legs.  
"Why are you so scared? All I did was have sex with you." Itachi asked. He got up and walked to Naruto. Naruto backed into the corner as far he could go. Itachi reached his hand for Naruto's face. Suddenly there was a loud explosion.  
"CHIDORI!" Sasuke's voice yelled. "NARUTO!"  
"Well now your lover's here. I will be back." Itachi said leaving.

The room's door busted open and Sasuke was there. He looked around the room and noticed Naruto. He flashed beisde Naruto. He noticed when Naruto jerked as soon as he touched him.  
"Naruto's it's me." Sasuke said. He hugged Naruto tight.  
"Sas…ke." Naruto murmured. Sasuke kissed Naruto's hair multiple times. "He…raped me. I feel so…weak. Violated." Naruto could hear a growl grow in Sasuke's chest.  
"It's alright. As long as you don't ran away, I'll make sure he doesn't touch you." Sasuke growled.  
"Sasuke-Sama we've found him." Kakashi said coming into the room. Sasuke snatched the cover from the bed and wrapped Naruto in it. He picked Naruto up bridal-style and followed Kakashi out the room.

Itachi was in a ruined part of the building. The walls were collapsed and the rising sun broke trough. Itachi was sitting on a chair built out of walls that were collapsed.  
"Itachi you will pay." Sasuke informed, coldly.  
"You said that many times, but you never showed action." Itachi acknowledged. Sasuke turned to Kakashi and gave Naruto to him.  
"Kakashi I want you to leave us alone." Sasuke demanded.  
"But Sasuke-." Kakashi intruded.  
"Go." Sasuke demanded.  
"Fine, but make sure you return back to Naruto." Kakashi said.  
"I will." Sasuke agreed. Moving Naruto's hair out his face, Sasuke kissed his forhead. "I promise." Kakashi left in a flash leaving Itachi and Sasuke.  
"That was a very sweet good bye." Itachi remarked. Sasuke slowly turned around.  
"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Sasuke yelled rushing towards Itachi.

* * *

The next chapter is the climax to My Vampire Love. Itachi and Sasuke battle it out, who will keep Naruto...? Itachi? Sasuke? Or will Naruto have no one? If you noticed, I tried to make the fight look like the fight in the manga(where Itachi dies.) If you did, good for you :) *claps* Sayonara!(Good Bye)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Shichi desu!Woo! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

*~*:Chapter 7:*~*  
*~*:Sasuke:*~*

Both of them activated their sharigans.  
"You know you'll die. Your sharigan hasn't reached Magenkyo yet." Itachi said dodging a punch.  
"It doesn't matter! I will kill you!" Sasuke shouted doing a side kick. Itachi dodge it and grabbed Sasuke's leg. He swung him around a couple times then threw him into a wall. The wall collapsed covering Sasuke.

*~*:Naruto:*~*

Kakashi was still running with Naruto. Unexpectedly Naruto cried in pain.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He was feeling Sasuke's pain from the collapsed wall. "Let me go!"  
"Naruto-Sama please! Control yourself!" Kakashi pleaded. Naruto kept kicking till Kakashi had to put him down. Right away Naruto dashed past Kakashi and ran back to Sasuke.

*~*:Sasuke:*~*

Itachi moved the collapsed wall pieces and got to Sasuke.  
"Like I said, you'll die." Itachi repeated. He took Sasuke's sword and pointed it towards his heart. "I'll make sure I take care of Naruto for you." Itachi was about to stab Sasuke at full force but suddenly he stopped. His eyes were shot open and he spitted out blood. Then he was thrown to the ground.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled hugging Sasuke tight. His tears wetted Sasuke's shirt. "I'm sorry for running away and getting you hurt!"  
"Nar…uto…" Sasuke said. "Shut up..." Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. Sasuke took both his hands and framed Naruto's face. "Shut up and kiss me." Naruto smiled and urgently kissed him.  
"NARU-to-Sama." Kakashi murmured. Kakashi turned red immediately.  
"NO!" Karin yelled. "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Kakashi secretly picked up a sharp stick and stabbed her.  
"Shut up, you know you would of never had a chance." Suigestsu said. Karin turned into ashes and the wind blew taking her ashes with it.  
"I-I always l-loved you Sasuke." Itachi said with his last breath. Naruto and Sasuke stopped kissing and looked at him. He had a smile on his face and a tear running down his cheek, then he poked Sasuke on the forehead with his index and middle finger. Soon after he turned into ashes and flowed with the wind. A moment later Sasuke and Naruto went back to kissing.

THE END

* * *

Wasnt that kuwai! Short but kuwai! Well that's what I think. I have a new story already being written, so expect me to have a new story up soon. :) Sayonara.

* * *


End file.
